What One Difference Can Make
by whyisthisnotworking
Summary: Luffy, in a moment of fear, releases a power known only by a few. With Shanks the only one to bare witness, he decides to train the young boy forever altering the course of the world. One piece. AU. Luffy/Nami eventual. Strong Luffy. Rewrite Fic with drastic changes! Will be guided by the Canon but different.
1. Chapter 1

**So a bit of foreknowledge on why I decided to write this story. I've been reading a lot of One Piece fanfic lately, mainly restart fics. Thing is though, most of them are pretty boring in my opinion. You read one and you've pretty much read all of them, Hell if you've watched One Piece and you already know most of them. They have some small changes, but things always end up similar as the do in Canon. SO! That being said, I decided to take my perception of how a restart fic should be. This story will drastically be different than Canon. It will however have some similarities but they should get further apart the further the story continues. All Strawhats will join him, I already have plans for how they will join and pretty excited to share. Any who, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Summary: Luffy, in a moment of fear releases a power known only by a few. With only one person to witness, he decides to train the young boy forever altering the course of the world. One piece. AU. Luffy/Nami probably. Strong Luffy.**

He couldn't believe it. Yet he couldn't deny the small shiver that had ran down his back, nor could he deny the momentary hesitation of the serpent that had given him the time to save the small kid in his arms. He looked down at the boy crying in his arms in amazement. That he did something so incredible at such a tender age, even by accident. He looked back up at the Lord of the Coast who was eyeing it's new prey. Its eye's gleamed with excitement as its primal instincts gave into its hunger.

Any man would be shaking in their skin were they in this situation. In the middle of the Gulf, completely submerged in its predators environment, barely able to keep afloat with a crying child in his arms. Yet, then again, Shanks was not any ordinary man, and this situation was no more dangerous to him than walking through an unknown town. He narrowed his eyes and release the very same presence that the boy in his arms had done moments before. Instead of just stalling the beast, it began to shake as if realizing that it had been hunting something far to dangerous for it to even think about trying. The boy must of become aware from the feeling because he stopped crying and looked curiously up at him, then the beast.

"Get Lost." Shanks said in a cool low tone. The serpent hadn't needed to be told twice and quickly sunk into the water. Shanks sighed in relief and looked down at the boy insuring he hadn't been caught up in the fangs of the beast. Seeing a small blotch of red forming in the water next to the boys back he asked. "Are you okay Luffy."

The boy still looking at where the serpent had just disappeared and then back at him he could see the stars in his eyes. "That was so cool Shanks! How did you do that!? I felt it! Can you teach me to do that to! Please!" Shanks smiled, leave it to Luffy to forget about a near death experience in less than a minute. He looked him over, not seeing any cuts on the boy he was suddenly aware of the small traces of pain rushing through his arm. Lifting it just out of the water he could see a long gash where the fangs of the serpent had just missed his arm. Luffys small burst of Haki could be the only reason his arm was still there. The thought sent another shiver through his back. "HEY! Don't ignore me Shanks! Teach me how to do that!"

"What? Teach you something as cool as that? Theirs no way and anchor like you could possibly learn how to do that!" Shanks goaded the small boy.

"WHAT! Just you wait Shanks!" The boy clenched his fists together and yelled "One day I'll have my own pirate crew and we will be even greater than you!" This was the first time Shanks seriously considered his words and possibly even believed in them.

"Oh, greater than even us, huh?" Shanks smiled reaching back behind his back. "Well then Luffy how about we make a deal." Luffy looked confused as he pulled off his precious strawhat and placed it on his own head, the front tilting over his eyes as it was to large for his small head. "When you become a great pirate, you come and find us and return this to me okay?"

"Shanks!" Tears rolled down luffys face. "I promise!"

The swim back to the shore was uneventful but it allowed Shanks the time to consider what he wanted to do with the boy. He knew that once you used the power of the king, or conquerors Haki, the chances of it happening again sky rocketed. If he left Luffy here untrained its possible that he could cause some serious injuries to others by accident. A thought began to form in the back of his mind and a small smile formed on his lips as it became more prominent. His crew wouldn't like it but once Shanks had something in his head, well, the rest be damned.

They had arrived on the sandy beach. Shanks put Luffy down on the shore, "Hey anchor, go let the town know that you are okay. I'll be at the party bar a little bit later."

Luffy looked up to him his head tilting further back than normally to see his face from beneath the straw hat. "What are you going to do?" He asked not wanting to leave his idol just yet.

Shanks stuck out his tongue and pulled one eyelid down, "Adult stuff that you don't need to know about." he said. Luffy quickly angered calling him a jerk before running off into the village. Shanks turned back to the ocean and fell down to the ground, silently enjoying the predictable rhythm of the ocean waves crashing into the shore.

If he was going to go along with this plan that had been formulating in his head he would have to seriously consider the consequence. The biggest one being a certain grandpa that he would have to possibly deal with if he were to be found. This could actually go from being a small field trip to possibly one of the most dangerous risks that he has ever taken. The thought actually made him even more excited about it.

The displacement of sand behind him turned his attention away from his thoughts. He leaned further back to look behind him to see his crew looking down at him curiously. Benn Beckman, his first mate and one of his oldest and most loyal friends moved forward. "We've been waiting for you Captian, When we saw Luffy running through town with your Strawhat we figured something must've happened."

"Ah yeah, I guess something did happen." Shanks smiled and sat back up to look back at the waves. He had made up his mind, but he would have to be subtle when breaking it to the crew. "You all are going to have to leave me here, I'm going to stay behind and train Luffy for a year." Being subtle wasn't his forte.

He turned to see the expressions of shock on mostly all of his crew. The expressions made him laugh, who needed subtly. Benn Wore a disapproving frown. Yassop walked forward nervously chuckling, "That's a good joke capt'n, You ain't serious are you?"

Shanks gave them all a small smile and nodded, "I'm completely serious. You see when we were out in the gulf, the serpent that rules around here showed up. Luffy was able to, although accidentally, send out a burst of Haki that stalled the beast just in time for me to save him." The disbelief was clearly written on their faces. Not that they didn't trust their captain, but a kid having haki was just that unbelievable.

Shanks continued "I think I found him guys." Shanks paused and looked toward the sky. They knew what he meant. He had promised his former Captain; none other than the pirate king, Gol D. Roger, that he would find someone to carry out his will when he had found he no longer could do it himself. "The potential Luffy has, the man that I can see him becoming. I want to forge him into that man." A tingle of excitement made him shake. "He will turn the world on its head. I just want to make sure that he can survive whatever it throws back at him when he does it."

His crew smiled at him and even Benn smiled. "It goes against everything that I want, Captain, but your orders are your orders and we will follow them. What will you have us to while we await your return then."

* * *

The bar was rather empty for the time of day. The event's with Mountain Bandits and Luffy had probably spoiled most of the day for the village, most retreating to comfort and safety of their homes after seeing him alive and back in town. Said boy was sitting at the bar stool, adamantly talking to the green haired beauty who looked very interested in what he was saying as she shined a glass. Her eye's wondered up to Shanks as he stepped in causing Luffy to look back and grin even larger if possible.

"Hey Shanks! You going to teach me how to do that thing now!" Luffy called out. Shanks chuckled.

"I don't remember telling you that I was going to." Shanks laughed as Luffy frowned and crossed his arms. He sat in the stool next to him, "Can I get some Sake, Makino." She nodded and smiled, turning back around to grab the cup.

"This and all drinks for you tonight are on house." She said as she placed the cup on the bar, "As thanks for saving Luffy here." She turned back around and grabbed a plate full of meat and placed it in front of Luffy.

"Ah! Thanks you!" Luffy said greatfully, "Put it on my tab!" He said as he began ripping into the meat barely stopping to chew before he swallowed.

"What tab!" Shanks laughed, "You don't have any money to pay for that!"

"In the fuure I will!" Luffy said his mouth full of meat, "I'll pway evythhng Mekkno's done fuur me back!" Said person bonked luffy on his head.

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" She said sternly though a small smile on her face.

"sowwy" Not really listening to what she had just said.

Makino turned to Shanks, "Rumors say you are leaving today, is that true?" Neither of them missed Luffy significantly slowing down his pace of eating.

"Aye it's true, We've been here for far to long, some of the crew is becoming restless. It's time for them to return to the Grandline." Shanks looked down at Luffy, "Does that make you sad?" The boy didn't look up from his plate as he nodded.

"But I won't ask you to take me with you this time!" Luffy said proudly. To say Shanks was shocked would be an understatement. The boy had always begged him to take him away with them whenever they left port. Now that Shanks would actually be willing to he wasn't even going to ask.

"Well what if I told you I would?" Shanks asked. Luffy's eyes widen in surprised and he looked up to him in disbelief.

"You're saying that I can?" He sounded hopeful. Their was noway Shanks could have the heart to deny him anymore.

"Yes I'm being serious, do you want to go with us?" He didn't miss the loud thump of the glass Makino had been cleaning hit the bar, nor her glare burning a hole into the side of his head.

"YES! I want to go with you!" Luffy cheered. Shanks smiled and nodded but before he could say anything Makino stopped him.

"Shanks. Back of the house. Right now." Her tone left no room for discussion and she didn't even wait for him to try. She walked through the back leaving Shanks alone with Luffy a small dreadful feeling in the back of his mind.

Luffy looked at the door worriedly. "Don't worry Luffy, I meant it. You are going to come with me okay?" The boy nodded but his attitude hadn't changed. "I'll be right back." He walked through the door. Makino was standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed beneath her bust as she glared at him. He shut the door slowly behind him, now this situation was much more dangerous than the one with the Lord of the coast. He would have to tread carefully.

"What do you think you are doing!" She demanded. Shanks opened his mouth, "You know he admires you right!? You can't just lie to him about taking him with you. Do you know what that will do to him!"

"You know I am no liar." Shanks said. "I meant it, I am going to take him with me." Makino's eyes widen in surprise. But was quickly replaced with another glare.

"That is even worse!" She all but yelled. "You can just take him from here. Garp would be furious and who knows what would happen!"

"Makino, You know I would not even suggest something like this if I didn't have a reason behind it." Shanks said. He needed her to calm down and let him explain the situation. She huffed.

"I can't think of any reason that can justify you taking away Luffy from me." Maybe it was just her maternal instincts kicking in to protect Luffy from leaving. She had practically been his mother for years now. Not that he would ever dream of saying such a thing to her.

"When we were out in the Ocean, Luffy did something. Something amazing that even I couldn't believe it at first." Shanks said. She looked att him curiously. He had her attention now. "I'm sure Luffy told you how I scared off the Lord of the Coast right?" She nodded. "Well I used something called Conquerors haki to do it. It's an ability that is so rare that most people will go their entire life without hearing even whispers about it."

"Whats this got to do with Luffy?" She asked, considerably less angry than she been.

"Luffy used that same ability before I saved him." She must not understand the density of what that meant as she didn't even react. "Look Makino, there are only a few people in the world that can do something like this. To unlock the power as a child is completely unheard of! I have to teach Luffy how to control it, He could accidentally hurt someone or worse if I don't."

"I won't let you take him off this Island Shanks." She said firmly not budging from her spot. "If this is as dangerous as you say it is, then stay here and teach him."

"You know I can't do that either. Garp comes unannounced all the time. If I get caught while here." He shivered, "Well I prefer not to think about. Look, how about this. I take Luffy from here for a year, we will go to the opposite side of the island, deep in the woods. We can survive off the plants and animal life while I teach him how to control his Haki. You could even come visit him if you keep it completely secret that we are still on the island."

She looked like she was struggling to let him take Luffy, but he needed her on his side. She was one of the people that he wouldn't dare cross. Not her, she was very precious to him. "Garp would still go on a rampage through the island if he knows that you are still here."

"Then he won't find out" Shanks smiled, "We will set sail and once out of view, I'll have us circle around to the other side of the island. Me and Luffy will disembark and my crew will go on to the Grandline without me. Garp would have no other other option but to believe I was there with them and Luffy too. You can even tell him they you saw us set sail yourself."

"I don't like lying to Garp-san, but if this ability is as dangrous as you say. Fine, we will do it your way Shanks." She said walking forward very close to him. "If I find out your lying to me Shanks and go off to some other Island with Luffy, you will regret it." She said dangerously as her hand firmly squeezed around his family jewels causing him to squeak and nod. Satisfied she walked out the door and back behind the counter, Shanks let out a sigh of relief and made way to join them.

* * *

Shanks had hoped to leave somewhat discreetly but that hope all but vanished as Luffy had made sure the entire village knew he was leaving with Shanks. The Island had quickly disappeared from view as they began to veer their course to go around it. Luffy had been a ball of energy the entire time, very excited to be leaving the island with Shank's crew. In turn the crew actually looked to be enjoying the small child's company, allowing him to help them through their daily tasks on the ship.

He eventually made his way to the helm where Shanks and Benn were standing. "So wheres our first destination." He asked putting on a very serious look and his arms on his hips.

"We are actually already coming up on it," Shanks pointed off in the distance at the small island they had just come from and where now facing. Luffy's eyes turned to stars.

"Wow! I didn't know islands were so close to each other!" He yelled as he ran to the front of the ship to get a better look.

"The small idiot" Shanks laughed heartily. He turned to his first mate who also had a small smirk forming on his lips. "I'm trusting you the safety of the crew, I know you won't let me down." The man didn't say anything but nodded his understanding. "I know you still don't agree with me doing this, but I think it will be okay."

"No offense captain but your whims usually cause us the trouble, not yourself." Shanks laughed loudly and slapped his back. "I understand why you doing this Captain. The boy is special, we can all see that and though some of us don't agree with we all understand it and accept it."

Shanks nodded. "Meet me at Mihawks manor in exactly a year and a half. That should be discreet enough for us and easy to find each other again." Benn Nodded. Shanks moved closer to the railing. "Well My Nakama!" He said loudly causing all commotion aboard the ship to cease and all to turn towards him. Even Luffy looked away from the Island and back at him. "This is where we part ways, We will see each other again, I promise. You all look out for one and another. I expect to hear some great stories when we meet back up!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" They all yelled. Luffy looked lost but shrugged and looked back at the island.

Shanks appeared next to Luffy. "You ready to disembark?"

"YES! Lets gooo!" Luffy cheered. Shanks grab him from the back of his shirt and jumped. Luffy surprised by the sudden jump yelled. They landed in the water just a few feet away from shore. Shanks walked to the beach and set Luffy down, he turned back around and waved his final goodbye to his crew. The ship began to turn from the island and the situation finally seemed to dawn onto Luffy.

"Hey! Are they leaving us here!" Luffy yelled in shock, "Where are they all going!" He watched as the ship began to crash against the oncoming waves.

"Alright Luffy now that we are here it's about time that I tell you the truth." Luffy looked up at Shanks.

"The truth about what Shanks?"

Shanks began to walk towards the wooded area, Luffy followed after him. "When you were in the Ocean earlier this morning. Do you remember how you felt when you saw the Lord of the Coast swimming towards you?"

Luffy was quite as they walked. "I was scared." He said sadly, "I thought that I was going to die after that mountain bandit had gotten eaten." Shanks nodded.

"Well Luffy, in those kind of situations some people unlock a secret power hidden deep within them." Luffy looked up at him confused. "I noticed it while I was swimming towards you, but you let loose an aura that made the serpent hesitate for a split second. That one second could have been the difference between your life."

"Whoa! Your saying I have some kind of super power then!" Luffy grin was contagious. "What can I do with it then?"

"You remember how I made the serpent cower and run away?"

"Yeah that was awesome!"

"Well you have the same ability, That's what you did but a much weaker version of it!"

"Really!? I can do what you did? I can use that mystery power!"

"Yep and I am going to teach you how to do it. Not only that but once you have unlocked the conquerors haki, the other two states of Haki become easier for you to learn."

"So I can do even more with it then!? This is so cool" He was practically shaking in excitement. "Teach me, Teach me!"

"Okay Luffy but it's not going to come easy." The boy nodded. "If you complain at all, I'm going to have stop training you." He nodded. "Good then we start immediately, let me show you the other two that you can do then."

* * *

Garp was not happy. In fact the last time he felt this much rage was equivalent to learning that his son had completely forsaken the Marines and had created and organization the completely opposed the world government. He had just landed in Fuchia village to see his grandson for the first time in a few months. He had expected the kid to coming running once he saw the marine ship out in the docks. I mean why wouldn't he? His grandson loved him, they had plenty of great times together in the woods. Like the time when He was chased by the giant tiger, or when he 'fell' in the the deep abyss. Or even the time when Garp taught him how to fly by tying balloons around his waist. The good times hadn't ended their either.

So when he learned that Shanks, A pirate, had taken his grandson away from his home. His blood began to boil. "That red haired pirate. Who does he think he is messing with my grandson." He growled to himself as he made his way to Makino's bar. She was his caretaker after all. He had trusted her to watch after him, so why was it the mayor of the village the one that informed him as soon as he landed that he was no longer with them.

He didn't bother with door. Garp quite literally walked straight through the wall surprising every single person in the diner. Makino even had a trace of fear in her eyes as he walked straight up to her.

"Garp-san Please let me explain!" She said quickly already noticing his anger and reaching its conclusion. Now Garp had never thought of himself as an unreasonable man. So when he stood their in front of her in silence waiting to for her to continue, he was surprised to see her surprised. In fact it actually made him slightly more irritable than he already was.

"Luffy isn't here anymore, Shanks took him to train him." She began quickly. "He said their was something special about Luffy, said something about a power called Haki." Garps eye's widen slightly.

"He said Luffy used Haki?" Garp asked roughly. Seeing Makino nod, he sat down at the bar as he thought it through. His grandson, at such a young age used haki? That was impossible, but then again He was from his lineage so it made sense. "Luffy doesn't have any training in haki, It would be impossible for him to use either of the two that we teach to the upper marines."

"He said it was something called Conquerors Haki." He had knew it! It was the only possible type of Haki to be used without being trained in it. His grandson like his father had the power of the king. He would be laughing with pride if it weren't for the fact that his grandson had been kidnapped by a pirate. "He wanted to teach Luffy how to control it, said that it was very dangerous for him to have it's potential unlocked and not know how to control it."

"I hate to agree with him, but he was right." Garp frowned, this changes things a bit. "Where'd he take him" Makino shook her head.

"He left with him on his ship. He did say that he would bring him back in a year and half though. That was about three months ago."

"I will find him, and retrieve Luffy." Garp grumbled. "You weren't wrong to not stop him, though I doubt you could have stopped him if you tried. That red headed pirate, he's a very powerful man." Makino nodded already knowing Shanks position in the world. "it would have been much better for me to have taught him though. Then he would have been a great marine!" despite the situation Garp smiled as he pictured his dream.

"You know Luffy would never want to be a Marine, he's not one to follow the rules." Makino giggled. Even Garp smiled knowing what she said was true. A man could still dream though.

"If I don't find him, I'll be here in exactly a year." With that he left. Makino sighed in relief. She had been dreading this conflict but it turned out better than she could have expected. Garps head popped back through the destroyed wall, "and I will send some Marines down to fix this hole for you."

A lot better than she had expected.

* * *

Six months had passed and with each week Shanks had become more confident than the last that he had made the right decision in staying behind. Luffys training had started off slow, as he had expected it to, but once Luffy had found the groove of Haki he had been progressing at remarkable rate. Said boy sat infront him looking away with a blindfold wrapped around his head. He frowned in a rare instance of concentration and dipped his head to the right as a wooden stick sliced through the air above him. A grin of triumph that quickly disappeared when the stick came back and smacked his head into the ground.

"Ow ow ow," He whined rubbing his cheek. Luffy had quickly learned that he wasn't invincible to all blunt attacks. When they had first began Shanks physically showed him that a normal hit would just bounce off his rubbery skin, not affecting him much at all. Then when Luffy claimed to be invincible, the very next think he knew he had a tear in his eye as Shanks smacked him again, this time with haki.

That had been his first introduction to Ardament Haki. Though he tried to master it, Luffy was having a tough go with covering much more than a finger with the Armour. He had been upset that the past weeks of nothing but training he was still at such a low stage.

Shanks however couldn't believe the speed at which Luffy was learning both types of Haki. Masters of the practice hadn't learned at the rate Luffy was going and it made Shanks itch to train himself some more. Then their was conquerors Haki. Luffy had begun to scare small squirrels away within a month of training. He could now make most smaller predators in the jungle stop in their tracks and rethink what they had been about to do. Their was one unfortunate instance though that Luffy tried to send a small monkey that had been playing tricks on him away with his Haki. In his frustration he had overdid and knocked the monkey completely unconscious from the branch it was hanging upon. Luffy, scared at what he had done ran to look that limp body only to find that he had accidentally killed it. Shanks had made sure to sit down with Luffy and tell him this was exactly the reason why he was teaching him how to control his Haki. So that something like this wouldn't happen to an actual person by accident.

"Don't get cocky just because you dodged one strike, you must always be ready for the next in a fight." Luffy nodded having already heard it what felt like a thousand times already. After finding how proficiently Luffys training in Haki was going, Shanks had decided that he would also teach Luffy the basics of combat, as well as finding a style that would suit Luffy's Unique devil fruit.

Luffys fighting skills had, of course, been seriously lacking. Shanks could remember the first time he tried his Gomu gomu no pistol on him and the attack ricocheted off a tree smashing himself in the face. Shanks had been rolling on the floor laughing much to Luffy's upset. Though the training in combat had also been going well and he found that Luffy was surprisingly creative when it came to learning new techniques, it was progressing slower than his training in haki.

"How about we call it quits for now?" Shanks said and Luffy nodded and reached up to remove the blindfold. It was about mid-day and they had been going at it since early in the morning. The bush's rustled causing the boy to turn towards it. Out stepped Makino with a small sweet smile and she held up a basket. You could imagine Luffy's suprise when she first time she showed up, still thinking that they were on a completely different island. He wasn't to thrill to find out that they weren't but quickly got over it when Makino produced a basket full of meat she cooked herself. She had been coming by once a month since then to check up on Luffy; at least that is what she had always said, but after they eat Lunch her and Shanks would always disappear for next couple of hours leaving Luffy to fend for himself. Luffy had no idea what they would go do and it was bugging him to find out. He even tried to sneakily follow them once but had quickly lost their trail when Shanks picked her up and vanished into what seemed like thin air.

The three had their lunch together in the middle of the forest. Luffy adamantly talking Makino about that Shanks had been teaching him and his new super awesome devil fruit techniques. She had informed them of Garps arrival on the island a few months back. Shanks had been more than worried about his crews safety but quickly relaxed knowing that they could more than take care of themselves.

When lunch was over the two of course had disappeared once again. Luffy had tried to sense them with his Haki but to no avail. He couldn't sense farther than he could see in the dense jungle so he didn't really know why he even tried. Irritated to be left alone in the jungle once again he went back to training himself. Hours had passed before Shanks returned alone.

"Makino leave already?" Luffy asked slightly upset she hadn't come to see him first.

Shanks nodded, "She had been out for to long and wanted to get back home before it got dark. She said she was sorry." Luffy nodded.

"Where do you two always go anyway? Why can't I come with?"

Shanks thought for a moment. He could just brush aside the comment with a stupid remark to anger Luffy, but maybe he could teach the kid something more. "Well Luffy, we like to be alone with each other sometimes."

Luffys head tilted to the side, "Why can't you be alone with me?"

"Then we wouldn't be alone would we?"

"Why do you need to be alone?"

"Well, we like each other a lot, a lot more than friends. Do you understand?" This was getting more awkward for him that he had anticipated.

"Not really. I like you like a friend. Whats more than that?" Luffy looked genuinely confused.

"Luffy do you know what love is?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah! I love all my friends too!" Luffy smiled.

"Well, when you love a girl sometimes you want to spend some time with her alone." Shanks smiled. Thinking maybe he would understand more clearly.

"Does that mean I should go somewhere alone with Makino? I love her too." Shanks frowned, not what he wanted to hear.

"No not like that! Look Luffy, when you find a girl that you can't get out of your head. Like when you are about to go to sleep but can't because you keep thinking about her, try to take her somewhere where you can be alone, see if something happens."

"I don't really understand Shanks, I've never had a problem falling asleep before." Luffy grinned and shrugged. "Whatever, train me some more!" Shanks smiled and nodded glad to be getting off the topic. He was slightly worried that his advice might cause some poor girl some trouble later on in life. Oh well, it was her problem.

* * *

Today marked exactly one year from the day Shanks and Luffy left the crew. It was time for him to go. With his departure soon in mind he wasn't worried about walking openly in town, despite all the surprised glances he was got from the villagers. Luffy walked slight behind him. Shanks knew he was upset that he was leaving and their time together had come to an end but the small boy wore a small smile still.

They made their way to the docks where Shanks had a small boat waiting for him. He didn't want to postpone his departure. He turned and looked down to Luffy. "Don't forget our promise okay." He said putting his hand on top of the hat that rested on Luffys head.

"I won't Shanks," Luffy grinned confidently. "I will become stronger and meet you when I become a great pirate!" Shanks nodded and walked away. He saw Makino waiting near his ship. She looked worried.

"Shanks, you need to hurry and leave, Garp-san's ship was spotted coming in." Shanks eyes widen.

"Damn that man's timing." Shanks scoffed. This was a bad situation for him, he could already see the sails of the marine ship growing near in the distance. Maybe he could just hide and wait until Garp left. No, by now the man could probably already since his presence being as close as the two already were. He could already since the man from where he was. He was left with two options, one being to leave on his small boat before the ship got there and hope for the best. This was very risky. If Garp happened to spot him, which was very likely, being in the water in such a small boat wouldn't end well for him. No he only had one option. Wait for Garp here in the village and appeal to mans good side if he could. With no other option Shanks sighed and waited.

He didn't have to to wait long. Garps ship docked rather quickly, the man stood at the forefront of the ship, his arms crossed his large stature and and large grin that looked all to like Luffys on his face.

"Whats this Red Hair, you decide to turn yourself in? Bwahaha." The man laughed loudly. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Luffy standing slightly behind him. "And don't think I forgot about you squirt. I'm gonna have to knock everything this man has been teaching you out of head in a bit." Luffy grimaced.

"Vice Admiral Garp," Garps eyes returned back to Shanks. "I was waiting for you to arrive, but to answer your question, No I have not come to turn myself in."

"Bwahaha, then you have a lot of nerve waiting for me here." Garp smiled, almost fondly. "Reminds me of your old captain." Shanks gave him a small nod. "You think we can beat me here? Youngsters these days."

"Shanks is greater than even you Gramps!" Luffy called from the side. Shanks blocked him with an arm, a warning to keep his mouth shut. Luffy ofcourse though, "He'll kick your ass right here and now!"

If Garp had been keeping his cool earlier that was all but gone as his hand clenched in anger and his presence grew ten-fold. Luffy quickly shrunk behind Shanks. "Go get him Shanks!" Shanks shook his head.

"We aren't going to fight Luffy." Shanks said and Garp regained his control. "Isn't that right Garp?"

"What are you spilling on about, Red hair. This is a golden opportunity I've stumbled upon. You know I've spent a better year searching the Grandline for you?"

"A fight between me and you here in this village would completely destroy this area. Hell maybe even the island. I'm sure even you know that...and" Shanks released his powerful Haki towards Garp. The man didn't even flinch. "You're crew doesn't seem fit to sail your ship to follow after." Garp remained looking forward but his through his peripherals he could see most his crew unconscious with only one maybe two still standing if barely. He made a mental note to promote those two.

Garp didn't look happy about the situation. "I won't let you just walk away from me without trying my damnedest. So set sail, Red hair. I'll give you a head start." Despite the situation Garp smiled and turned away walking to the rear of his ship to do who knows what. Shanks didn't wait to find out. He turned to Luffy and flashed him a smile.

"You keep focus on your training, I'll be expecting to see you in the Grand Line." Luffy grinned and nodded. He turned to Makino who looked more than sad to see him leaving. He closed in and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you Makino, you know that right?" She nodded. He gripped her harder one last time before jumping into the boat and setting sail. His eyes remained on the two for a moment before he turned back to the ship he was sailing past. With what Garp had said last, he would have to remain wary. His hand hovered near the sword at his waist. He was only fifty yards out when he saw Garp standing on the railing at the rear of the ship. A cannonball slightly larger than his fist in his hands.

"Hope your ready Red Hair, Bwahaha." Garp laughed. He pulled his arm back and in an instant the cannonball disappeared from his hands. Not even a half a second later the water exploded all around the small ship.

"Shishsi! You missed Gramps!" Luffy laughed, appearing at Garps side out of nowhere. Garp immediately slammed his hand down on top of Luffys head knocking onto the ground.

"I never miss brat." Garp said making a mental note that Luffy hadn't complained about being hit. He turned and grabbed two more cannonballs from the pile. "He cut them before they hit his ship. Thats why they veered off course."

"Whoa" Luffy said. "I couldn't even see them flying. Shanks is so cool!" Garp gritted his teeth.

"Theirs nothing cool about being a Pirate, Luffy. Marines are way cooler." Garp let the two cannonballs fly and frowned in annoyance as both of them were sliced through. "Alright then lets take it up a notch." Garp began to throw the cannonballs at a rapid fire pace. Luffy could only stare dumbfounded as the pile of cannonballs began shrink before his eyes. A vein popped out on Garps forehead as the water began to subside revealing the small ship undamaged. Out of no where Garp pulled out a giant Cannonball, almost as huge as the ship itself. Luffys jaw dropped, quite literally, to the floor as Garp leaned back on one foot and tossed the giant ball. The Giant ball dwarfed the small ship. In less than a second a large slice pierced cleanly through the middle of the cannonball, both sides of it dropping onto either side of the small ship. Garp had thought that even if he sliced through it, the wave would surely capsize the boat, however the two halves landed at the same time. This caused the water to pushed against each wave before erupting in the middle, right underneath Shanks, propelling the boat even further away.

"Shishishi! He did it! Shanks got away!" Luffy cheered only angering Garp further. The man looked down at his grandson, and bonked his head. Luffy didn't complain again. Instead he smiled to himself as if proud of something. He turned to walk away towards the village.

"Where do you think your going." Garp grabbed the back of his shirt. Luffy turned and stuck out his tounge.

"I'm going to go train myself!" He said determinedly. "Now let me go you old man!" That was it. Garps frustration built up and he flinged his fist into the top of Luffys head once again, this time with haki.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Luffy yelled. He had thought for a second that his Grandpa couldn't use Haki as the last two blows had just bounced off his rubbery skin. "You can use Haki!?"

"Theirs no protection from my fist of love" Garp smiled. So it was true, Luffy knew about Haki but that didn't explain why he hadn't felt any pain from his earlier punches. "Now, you're coming with me runt. I have to knock some sense into you and I have two years to do it."

Luffy stopped any resistance he was putting up and his eye widen. "Two years?"

"Gwahahaha. That's right kid. After hearing Shanks had taken my grandson away for a year, I have informed the Marine's ill be taking time off. Make sure I knock all this pirate talk out of you, that way you'll become a great Marine." Garp began making his way off the ship. Luffy was in a panic. Two years with his grandpa. The hell he was going to experience was like nothing he felt before. He grabbed onto the railing of the ship as Garp began to disembark.

He hadn't noticed that Luffys arm had begun to stretch. "No! Let me go, Let me go!" Luffy yelled in fear. "Someone! Anyone! HELP! Makino! Help please!" Luffy begged. Garp hadn't stopped a single stride and Luffys arms had now stretch over twenty feet. "Fine! You asked for it old man!" Garp stopped and looked down at Luffy. "Gomu gomu no super stretch pistol!" Luffy yelled as he released his arm. His fist formed a small layer of haki as it flew towards Garp. His fist landed in the middle of Garps face.

Garps eye's widen in surprised as he stared at the fist in his face. It was partially covered in the black film of Haki. His grandson had come this far in only a year? "Bwahahahah. That actually stung a bit." He laughed. "My grandson will become such a great marine."

Luffy was in shock. He thought that maybe he had become stronger, at least strong enough to fight back against his grandpa. How horribly wrong he had been. Resigning to his fate he hung limply from his hook. "I won't become a Grandpa! I told you already I will be a pirate! And not just any pirate, I'm going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed.

It went over as well as expected.

Garp had been walking for almost an hour now. "Where are you taking me!" Luffy asked slightly annoyed to still be hung by his shirt from Garps hand.

"Our new home away from home." Garp said. "and to meet someone."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Yes you read correctly, Garp will be there for the next two years! This means a drastically different ending for the three brothers and for everything that happened early on in the story.**

 **Please Review and give criticism. You all's reaction to this story is whats gonna keep me motivated!**

 **Difference so far:**

 **Luffy uses Haki accidentally - Shanks teaches luffy - Garp returns for two years - ?**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not to proud of this chapter. Was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! Be wary, bad grammar ahead. ;)**

"This is Ace, hes two years older than you." Garp smiled as he pointed at Ace who stood in front of the two, openly glaring at them both. A blond kid that Garp hadn't met yet but had heard moved in with Ace stood behind him. The boy was looking worriedly between Ace and Garp from behind.

"What do you want old man." Ace asked.

Garp grinned "You see this boy here is my grandson. I have taken it upon myself to train him and thought that you'd like to get in on it as well."

A tic mark appeared on Ace's forehead. "Why the hell would I want that old man. I've experienced your training before, no way am I going back to that hell. No, now go away." Luffy nodded from Garp's side completely agreeing with Aces statement.

"Yeah grandpa," Luffy said from his side before walking towards Ace's side. "I don't want your training either. Now go away." Ace smacked the back of Luffys head with a fist. "HEY! What was that for!"

"You go away to. We don't need either of you here." Ace said. The blonde boy seemed content to stay out of any part of their talk.

"Gwahaha." Garps laugh stopped any type of retaliation that Luffy was about to give. "You boy's think you have a choice. No you all will be coming with me. You too blonde" Said blond pointed to himself and his eyes widen. "Yeah, Dadan has told me all bout you too. You're coming with us."

"Sabo, Run!" Ace yelled. The blonde hadn't needed to be told twice and ran instantly. Ace ran in the opposite direction. They didn't make it far. Less than a minute later all three boys were being hung from Garps giant fist. Said man was laughing merrily as he took the three deeper into the woods.

He stopped when they came in an enclosure between two large hills covered with sporadically trees. He dropped the three boys non to gently on top of each other. Ace quickly pushed both Luffy and Sabo off him and glared back at the old man.

"Whats the big idea!" Ace yelled.

"We begin our training right now." Garp grinned. "First you will show me what you got. All three of you come at me with everything you got." Garp waited. Ten seconds passed and none of the boys had moved an inch. "Fine, you guys won't come at me, then I'll come at you."

Garp sprinted forward and threw a fist into Ace's gut. He let out a gasp as all the air left his lungs before flying back hitting a tree.

"You bastard!" Sabo called out from the side, suddenly having a metal pipe in his hand he ran forward. The boy swung as hard as he could at Garps stomach but was stopped immediately as his hand grabbed the pipe in the air.

"Thats more like it boy!" Garp laughed and swung the pipe, Sabo attached, into the air. The boy landed on top of Ace who had just been recovering.

"My turn Gramps!" Luffy yelled and ran forward. He through punch after punch but hit nothing but air. He was getting frustrated and his stance that he'd been working on with Shanks was getting sloppier by the second. "Stop moving!"

"bwahah, that would ruin the point of this." Garp swiped upwards smacking Luffy on his forehead sending him flying back.

"We can't be him alone" Ace said as both him and Sabo recovered to their feet. "We gotta tag team him, Sabo." The blond nodded.

"We should get the boy to help us too. This guy is a monster." Sabo said.

"No!" Ace said looking at the small boy rolling in pain holding his forehead. "That kid wouldn't be any help to us, he'd just get in the way." Sabo shrugged. "Lets go!" Both boys immediately ran forward both taking each side of Garp.

"Oh so working together now?" Garp smiled. Both boys ran forward immediately, Ace throwing a kick at Garp's stomach and Sabo aiming at his face. "That won't work" Garp stopped both attacks rather easily. Returning them both with a fist that sent them flying back.

"You weren't kidding about him!" Sabo heaved heavily. "This guy really is a monster."

Ace stood back up and gritted his teeth. This wasn't looking good for them.

"This time I'm serious!" Luffy yelled. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Ace's eyes widen as the boys arm literally stretched over ten feet. The attack merely bounced off Garps chest.

"What the hell are you!" Ace called from his side. Luffy looked over to him and grinned widely.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy laughed and pulled his cheeks to the side. "I ate the gomu gomu no mi!" The smiled quickly disappeared as Garp seemingly teleported right behind him. His large fist engulfing his head.

"You runt! You ate a devil fruit!" Garp seethed. He hadn't noticed it before but this was most likely the reason why his attacks early that morning hadn't hurt the boy. He threw Luffy at Ace knocking both of them down.

"Get off me!" Ace kicked the boy off and stood on his feet. "I hate to say it but we can't win this." Sabo sighed from his side but nodded in agreement.

"Bwahah, Of course you runts can't win this." Garp walked towards them with a large smile. "Facing insurmountable odds is the fastest way to get stronger. Now, since you three boys lost this fight, we will be running the island through the night as punishment."

It had been a two months already and Garp was not happy. The three kids he'd been training were growing at quite an incredible rate. He was even surprised that the blond hair kid was keeping up with the other two. Guess bloodlines really don't mean a damn thing he had thought to himself. No, it wasn't their training that Garp was upset about, but rather that Luffy and Ace had remained at odds with each other since day one. Ace didn't want a single thing to do with Luffy, But that didn't deter the younger boy from trying over and over again. Sabo was more accepting of him and even talked to Ace about joining forces with Luffy to overcome Garp. Ace wasn't having any of it though and so Sabo stuck closer to his best friend.

Garp had thought that with him being a common enemy for the three boys, they would quickly bond with each other to defeat him. He decided to just let Luffy work his magic. No matter who it was, if you were around Luffy for long enough, the small boy would worm his way into your heart. Garp had seen it himself and this was something that Ace desperately needed.

He watched as Ace and Luffy fought each other. Ace was clearly not going easy on the small boy and though Luffy could sometimes find a opening in Ace's guard it was clearly a fight going into Ace's favor. At least at first it was. The problem with Ace and Sabo when fighting Luffy is they had no real way to damage him and the boy would not accept defeat as an option. Eventually they would be worn out enough for Luffy to come out as the ultimate victor.

Garp had been pushing them to through blood and tears for the past two months, it was long overdue for the boys to have a rest. Despite Garps harsh training regiment even he knew that body needed rest in order to fully maximize its training. He walked over to the kids who looked at him wearily.

"Hey brats, I'll be out leaving you all out here alone for the day." Garp said slightly annoyed by how quickly their faces lit up in joy. "Take a rest, tomorrow we jump into more Haki training." Once Ace and Sabo had learned that the small boy had abilities they didn't and that they could learn, they quickly had demanded Garp to teach them. Garp refused at first and Luffy offered to teach them but Ace vehemently spat on the idea. Garp decided that he would eventually teach them if they prove themselves worthy of learning. Ace and Sabo had been driven the full month and Garp had decided that they were ready enough to learn.

"Woohooo!" Luffy cheered promptly being hit on the head by his old man.

"Miss me more you rotten child." Garp said but walked away into the forest leaving the three kids alone in silence.

"This is our chance, Sabo" Ace said quietly worried that Garp would be lurking around the trees he just disappeared behind. The blond nodded already knowing what Ace was talking about.

"Whats going on?" Luffy asked. Ace glared at him.

"Nothing! Alright Sabo lets get going." Ace made to leave and Sabo quickly followed. Luffy began to follow behind them. "Not you Luffy. You stay here!"

"What!?" Luffy yelled. "No way, I don't want to be here alone. I'm coming with you guys."

"Tsch, lets go Sabo." Ace said and both of them broke into a sprint. Luffy quickly followed after. They tried all they could, nocking down trees, cutting bridges, and even going through marshes with Alligators crawling about but they hadn't been able to shake Luffy. His training in Observation Haki had made following the two boys and dodging the traps they had laid out for him almost easy for him.

They had been so busy running from Luffy they hadn't realized that they all had spent better part of the day sprinting. The sun was now beginning to set behind the trees. Luffy was still on their trail, but had lost sight of the boys in the darkening woods.

"ACCCCEE! SABOOO!" Luffy called out. "Guys where are you all!" He looked around him but couldn't see a thing. He frowned to himself. He could have sworn that they had been around here before they had just disappeared. He heard the bushes rustle behind him and grinned. "Oh there you guys are, shishi. Found ya!"

Luffy stopped when older men stepped out from behind the bushes. They all wore a nasty grin and eye's gleamed with danger. Luffy took a step back. "Who are you all?" The older men chuckled among themselves before another man stepped out from behind them. He stood above the rest by over a foot. His grin was littered with holes from missing teeth.

"Whats a small kid doing way out here alone?" He asked spurring more chuckles from the men surrounding him. "I think I heard you say Sabo, he around here?" He took a step forward and place his hand on the sword at his hip.

"What it to you!" Luffy spat not trusting the guy for an instant. The man frowned.

"We've been looking for him for the past month." He said annoyed. "Now I know I heard you calling his name. So I'll ask this one more time before somebody gets hurt. Where is Sabo."

"I don't know and even I if I did, I wouldn't tell someone like you. Bnehh" Luffy stuck out his tongue in defiance.

"That's it kid! Get him boys!" The man seethed. "We'll get the info from him one way or another."

"Aye aye Captain Bluejam!" His crew yelled and charged forward. Luffy immediately fell back into his fighting stance as he watched them rush him. One man pulled his fist back and made to crash into his face, but it was slow; much slower than he was accustomed to. Luffy easily moved passed the fist, his small figure easily moving into the mans gaurd.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy brought his arm back before launching it into the mans stomach. He crumbled instantly. The next man tried for a kick that was easily moved under, he kept the momentum going pivoting on that same foot and swung his other. This was almost to easy for Luffy to keep up with as he jumped over that leg, putting his two feet together. "Gomu Gomu no Spear!" His feet launched into the mans back crushing him into the floor.

"Are you guys even trying! Shishi" This was Luffys first real fight with someone other than Ace, Sabo, Garp and Shanks. Compared to them these guys were nothing. "You all are to slow!"

"What the hell is this kid." One the men said. Bluejam gritted his teeth seeing his crew crumbled by a small child was infuriating.

"Stop messing around! Get that kid!" He yelled again.

Two men ran forward, One jumped for Luffy but he was able to sidestep rather easily. The next man though was faster than the others and was able to grab him his shoulders, easily picking him up off his feet. He wrapped his arms around Luffy as he began to flail making movement impossible.

"Hey! LET GO OF ME!" Luffy yelled. Bluejam began to laugh.

"Your a strong kid you know that?" He said as he began to walk closer.

"Yeah whats it to you!?"

"Don't you know that only the strong survive?" He asked evilly and chuckled, "That and the cowardly." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. It's blade was about the length of his hand. "You fight like you have some kind of Rubbery skin. That probably means that pounding you into the ground won't work to well, but even rubber can be cut, can't it?" Luffy's eyes widen in fear as he saw the blade.

"No! Get away from me!" Luffy began to struggle frantically. His eyes caught sight of two heads peaking down from the trees above him. He stopped struggling and went limp. This caught Bluejam by surprised and he glanced up to where the boy had been looking. Seeing nothing he returned back to the Luffy.

"Last chance boy, tell me where Sabo is!"

Luffy's eyes glanced off to the right and his mouth got real small. "I dunno." A tic appeared on Bluejams forehead.

"Okay, if you want to lie to us so obviously, thats fine. I will make you talk." His knife began to carve into Luffys arm, bright red blood immediately began to flow streaming down his arm.

"OW! IT Hurts!" Luffy began to yell. "Stop!" The man chuckled darkly.

"Tell us where he is then!"

"NO! I wont!" Luffy yelled again and the man began to go deeper. "I SAID STOP!" Luffy pushed his Haki out in every direction. Two of the men behind Bluejam went limp and fell to the floor. The man holding him grasp weakened but remained around him.

"Prochemy, did you feel that?" Bluejam asked in shock. The man holding Luffy grunted. "You are a very dangerous kid. Every instinct in my body is telling me to kill you right now before you become a threat to me later."

"I don't want to die!" Luffy said sadly.

"Tell us where Sabo is and I will let you live."

"No! I'd rather die than betray my friends!" Luffy decided. Ace and Sabo hearing Luffys resolve nodded to each other.

"Then I will make you talk before I kill you." Bluejam made forward, his knife nearing Luffys widen eye. Suddenly Ace and Sabo both dropped from above. Sabo landing knee first onto the back of the man holding Luffy. He crumbled and Luffy wasted no time rushing back to his feet. Ace had swiped down with his metal pole aiming for Bluejams head but the man had jumped back creating distance between him and the three boys.

"Sabo?" The man chuckled seeing the boy's blond hair and black top hat that was described by his client. "I've been looking for you. This couldn't have turned out better."

"Yeah well you found me. Now go away!" The boy said from beside Luffy.

"Oh you look angry that I hurt your friend." Bluejam smiled. "That's okay both of them will soon be dead. Your father did give me explicit instructions to get rid of the filth that took you away from home."

"They aren't filth!" Sabo shouted. "and I will never return home! So you can go back and tell my father that I'm not coming back!"

"Looks like we are gonna do this the hard way then" Bluejam smiled.

"You think you can take on the three of us?" Ace grave a threatening grin. Luffy and Sabo stood to each side both with a small grin of their own.

"You little brats are cocky if you think you can beat me." He pulled out his sword and waved it around threateningly. "I won't go easy on you either just because your children."

With that he ran forward and sliced through the air. Luffy and Sabo both jumped out to the side while Ace tried the attack head on. Bringing his Metal pole up to block, seeing the metal get cleanly sliced through he barely had the time to moved out of the blades range. The attack hadn't stopped though and Bluejam span and gave a quick kick to Ace's stomach. The boy managed to block, just barely with his arms but the strength behind the kick sent him back a bit.

"He's a lot faster and stronger than the others I was fighting!" Luffy called out.

"Of course I am, don't compare me to those weaklings!" He called out and changed his target to Luffy. Swiping left then right, Luffy managed to weave through the attacks. Sabo came flying in from behind with his own pipe. The metal slammed against Bluejam's back causing him to grunt with pain. He quickly span around and through a punch into Sabo's face. "Damn kid."

Luffy took advantage of the distraction. "Gomu Gomu no pistol!" Bluejam hearing Luffy call his attack, already knowing what the kid was capable of dived to the right. Luffy's arm flew past and into Ace who had been running in to attack.

"Dammn it Luffy!" Ace held onto his now bloody nose. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Oh! Sorry Ace!" Luffy said genuinely. Ace'd scoffed and turned back to Bluejam. He didn't wait and ran straight in. Bluejam swung straight down. Ace pushed off his left leg and dodged the strike, bringing his right arm into Bluejams gut. The man doubled ever from the punch but grabbed Ace by the shoulder. Before he could do anything though, Sabo jumped in from his right throwing a fist into the mans face. Blindsided by the punch Bluejam swiped out hitting nothing but air. Luffy sent another fist into his faced while at the same time Ace dug his knee into the mans gut again. The man shoved away from Ace and created distance between them all again.

He was beyond rage as blood dripped down his face and stained his shirt. He looked down at the three children who were all panting heavily.

"Gwahahah!" Garps laugh interrupted the fight as he walked out from the trees. "Well well well, looks like you three have finally started working more like a team." The mans smile was large.

Bluejams face went pale and the sword in his hand fell to the ground as he recognized the man standing before him as none other than the Marine Hero. One of the few men in the world that could go toe to toe with the late Pirate King.

"Vice admirable Garp?" Bluejam asked. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Garp looked at him but didn't answer. He looked back at the kids.

"I saw the entire fight! You kids did good, but not well enough!" Garp lifted his arm into the air. "Defeating your first Pirate! You all will become great Marines one day! I couldn't be more proud!"

"We aren't going to be Marines!" All three yelled at once. Ace continued, "Whats the big idea Old man! You saw the entire thing? Why didn't you save Luffy then, he was almost killed!" Luffy looked at Ace surprised that he was being defending by the boy.

"I knew you two were above them the whole time." Garp shrugged. "Anyway, lets turn this pirate in and get back to your training shall we?"

Bluejam despite his situation laughed. "I may have failed in getting that kid, but my crew has already succeeded in our main objective! Say goodbye to Gray Terminal as it is about to be burned to the ground!"

Garp looked un-amused, "Oh your crew that was moving all those crates around suspiciously? I dealt with them earlier before coming out here."

Bluejam stopped laughing. "You're lying!" Garp shrugged and walked over to the man. Bluejam seemed to shrink the closer the man got to him.

"Tell me, why were you trying to burn down the Gray Terminal." Garp asked. The man shook his head.

"I can't tell you." Despite the resistance the man still looked like he was getting smaller as if trying to disappear. Garps large hand around his neck was all it took. "Okay okay! It was Nobles! They paid us to get rid of the Gray terminal for them! Something about trash cleaning up itself before they arrive." Garps eye's widen in suprise.

The nobles were the one's behind this? He grew irritated. As a Marine, the nobles were the ones he was to protect. For them to do something as vile as this and him not able to do anything to stop them made his blood boil. He had known of the corruption of the Nobles from long before, but being in the situation and seeing it first hand, well, it was more difficult for him to simply ignore.

"Them? Who is them?" Garp asked though he already had an idea.

"They didn't say!" Bluejam pleaded. "Please don't kill me!" Garp scoffed and knocked the man out. Ace sniggered and elbowed Sabo.

"All that talk about 'Only the strong survives, and cowards.' at least now we know how he survived for so long." Both Sabo and Luffy laughed as Garp turned towards the three boys.

"I will deal with him for now," Garp said lifting up the mans body over his shoulder and walking to grab the others who were still unconscious. "You three be ready for when I get back, we keep training immediately." With that he was gone leaving them alone.

Luffy turned towards the two of them. "Thank you for saving me! I was scared!" Luffy laughed it off.

"You idiot!" Ace began. "You saw us up there on that tree! Why didn't you just tell them that we were there!" Sabo looked surprised and so did Luffy.

"I couldn't tell them! You would have never forgiven me!" Luffy answered, "I would rather die than not have you and Sabo here with me as my friends!"

"Tschh" Ace gritted his teeth and Sabo gave him a smile.

"Ace has social problems, but don't worry Luffy, we aren't gonna leave you. You are one of us now." Sabo answered confidently though looking over to Ace for confirmation. He nodded and gave a smile of his own.

"Really!" Even Luffys smile was grinning. He ran forward and gave both of the boys a hug, Sabo returning it easily while Ace remained stiff. Ace turned towards Sabo.

"Now then, Sabo." Ace began and Sabo felt an uneasy feeling crawling up his back. "Care to tell us why that pirate, who was under orders from the Nobles came looking for you specifically?"

Sabo cringed.

"Well, the truth is, I'm not actually an orphan Ace." He scratched his head nervously. " I know I told you was but I didn't think you would be okay with me knowing the truth! The truth is that I am a son of the a Noble!" Ace immediately knocked Sabo on the head.

"You think I would care about something like that?" Ace scoffed. Luffy looked confused about what the problem in the first place was.

"You don't understand! They are the reason why Gray Terminal exists as it is in the first place! They are rotten in the core and shine their outside to make them look like something special! Its disgusting!" Sabo had tears rolling down his face. How could they not care? Was this really something that he hadn't needed to worry about.

"Sabo, you are Sabo. And that's all that matters!" Surprisingly it was Luffy that answered and Ace nodded his agreement.

It was night fall by the time Garp had made it back to the boys. Both Ace and Luffy were already asleep. Sabo however was sitting next to the dimly lit campfire lost in his thoughts about his confrontation with his two friends. Garp made to sit next to him. Sabo looked up at the older man but he never took his eyes off the fire. Shrugging he looked back at the fire. Minutes had passed and both just sat in silence.

"You know, I talked to the Nobles." Garp said quietly from his side. Sabo looked up at him.

"About the Pirates?"

"About you actually." Garp said quietly. "They were surprised when they saw me, but they immediately asked me to find their son and return him to them." Sabo's blood went cold.

"and what did you say?" The silence was deafening.

"I told them that I would." Garp said. "A child belongs with their family. I'm sorry Sabo but I'm taking you back home."

"What!? What about my training! You said you would train all of us!" Garp looked away from him. "I can't! I won't! Do you know what it was like for me to live in that house with those people! Countless days spent in my room doing nothing but studying! Any time I mess up I'd get beaten so that I would learn my lesson! Noble's are truly rotten people! I would rather be locked up in jail than going back to live with them. Please! They aren't my family. Ace, Luffy and even you are more of my family than they ever will be!"

A shadow had covered Garp's eyes so he couldn't tell what the man was thinking, but he laid a comforting hand on top of his head. "Luffy and Ace won't forgive me for this, but I'm sorry. I have to take you back now." Sabo broke. Tears flung down his cheeks. "We leave now."

"At least let me tell them!" Sabo pleaded. Garp nodded and Sabo ran over to where Ace and Luffy were sleeping. Shaking both of them awake. The two stirred and got up rather slowly. If it had been Garp waking them they'd be face first in a tree already.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I decided to leave!" Sabo cried to the two. Both still waking up looked at him groggily.

"What do you mean Sabo?" Luffy asked confused.

"I'm going back home to the Nobles where I belong! Don't try to come and get me! This is our goodbye!" With that before either of them could stop him he ran to Garp and they both disappeared. They reappeared near the entrance to what Sabo recognized as his home. "Tell them that I decided this on my own and you just brought me here. That way they will still let you train them, they need to get stronger!"

Garp felt his heart lurch. Despite what he was doing the small boy, he still cared more about the others that he'd protect him from their hate. "Thank you boy." Garp said and the two walked in.

Garp returned almost an hour later only to be attacked by both Luffy and Ace. He didn't put up much of a fight back as he knew the kids were grieving their lost friend.

"Why! Why! Why did you take him!" Ace asked angrily punching at Garp.

"He asked me to." Garp felt rotten.

"What! Why would he want to leave us!" Luffy yelled.

"No way! He told us that he hated it there. Theirs no way he willing returned!" Garp said nothing and the two kept attacking. Before they knew it they were worn out and cried themselves to sleep for their lost friend.

It had been weeks since they had last seen Sabo. The two had thrown themselves into their training with Garp though both refused to talk to him and only talk to each other when in private. The bond between Luffy and Ace had grown stronger as they shared the empty void that Sabo had left them with.

* * *

"Come with me." Garp said. He had also felt ashamed of what he had done to the boys. If he could he would go the nobles and grab Sabo back for them he would in an instant. "Theirs something about the world you two need to learn." They made their way to the shore. Garp pointed out to the distance. A large ship, bigger than any Luffy or Ace had every seen was sailing towards them. "Those people aboard that ship are known as the Celestial Dragons. They rule the world that we live in, and the rules they decide are the ones we follow."

Ace and Luffy watched with wide eyes as the ship got closer. They make the rules for the world?

"They sound like the nobles here." Ace spat angrily and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Their rules don't affect us! We will be pirates to do what ever we want when ever we want!" Luffy said and Ace nodded in agreement. "Hey! Whos that!" Both looked over to where Luffy was pointing. A small ship sailing near the huge one.

"Sabo?" Ace said quitely. He could barely make out the Top hat but he knew for sure that I was him. "What's he doing!?" Garps eyes widen as he realized what was going to happen. It was a moment to late as a loud cannon was heard from the large ship and less than a second later the small ship exploded.

"SABO!" Both Ace and Luffy yelled.

Garps eyes darkened in anger at what he just witnessed. These were the people that the Marines answered to. He couldn't control the rage he felt. How could anyone shoot a mere boy for the simple reason of sailing the water at the same time as them. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a conveniently placed cannonball. Without thinking of the consequences he threw it as hard as he could. The ship, just like the small one Sabo was sailing, exploded. Fire burst out and the ship began to concave on itself.

"Wha!?" Ace said and looked over to where Garp had been only to find no one to be there.

Garp reappeared in the water next to the small wreckage of Sabos boat. He saw the boy but he wasn't alone. A man with a hood was holding him. Garp instantly recognized him. The two stared at each other for a moment but before anything was said Sabo began to stir.

"What happened?" Sabo whispered. Blood streamed around his face and he was bleeding heavily from his side. "Garp?" He reached out but before he could make it his hand went limp.

"Save him!" Garp said and the man nodded and disappeared. Garp reappeared next to Luffy and Ace who both were crying and banging on the ground. Garps blood boiled with anger still. "You two, get up. Sabo is fine, hes with a friend and safe."

"Why should we believe you!" Ace yelled angrily snot rolling down his nose. Luffy still had tears in his eyes as he watched Ace. "Its your fault in the first place that he was out there! If you just hadn't taken him from us! We would all still be here!"

"I will show you then." Garp said. He grabbed the two boys and they vanished. Garp now knowing that man was here could feel his presence. He wasn't to far away. His ship was hidden in an enclosed beach. Garp appeared in the middle of the boat. Instantly everyone on board became aware of his presence.

"Take me to Dragon." Garp said. He set the two boys down on the ship. The crew looked disgruntle, most of them taking up a defensive stance ready to strike out at any moment.

"No need, I am right here." Garp turned around only to come face to face with his son. The man was frowning rather largely. "I don't think I have to be the one to tell you what you just did was probably the most foolish thing I've ever seen anyone do. That is saying a lot coming from me."

"Yeah well." Garp looked down at the two children. "I don't think I will regret it." Dragon studied him for a moment longer.

"I'm sure you don't need me to remind you of what is going to happen now?" Garp shook his head. Dragon sighed. "The kid you told me to look after. He is in pretty bad shape. He was able to avoid some serious head trauma but he won't recover anytime soon. Will you be taking him back with you?"

"Nobody on this island has the medical experience to save the boy." Garp said regretfully, "You will have to look after him."

"We can't stay here any longer. We are leaving right now Garp. You sure you want me to take the boy?"

"What!" Luffy yelled from Garps side and Dragons eyes widen as if noticing him for the first time. "You can't take Sabo from us creepy old man!"

Dragon frowned for a second but then laughed. "Creepy old man, huh? Garp is right, no one else can save your friend. If I don't take him he will surely die."

Ace clenched his fist. "Fine, can we at least see him just one last time before you leave." Dragon nodded and lead the two boys and Garp to the infirmary. They saw Sabo almost instantly and ran to his side. The small boy was still unconscious as he laid in a small white bed. His black tophat hung on the post. Alot of his head was wrapped in bandages as was most of his upper torso. Both Luffy and Ace had tears in their eyes.

"Sabo you idiot what were you doing out there!" Ace asked. "You could have just waited! We knew you didn't want to be there. We were going to save you! You idiot!"

"Sabo!" Luffy cried from Aces side. Garp put a hand on both of their shoulders and gently moved the two away.

"You are a good kid Sabo, grow strong and one day you three will be reunited, I know it!" Garp said quietly. "We have to go now." With that they walked out of the room. That was last time they would see Sabo for years to come.

The three watched from the shore as Dragons ship made sail. They seemed to be in a hurry and Garp had an uneasy feeling crawling down his back. He returned the kids back to their small campfire. The two passed out rather quickly from the emotionally taxing day they had.

Garp returned back to where he sunk the ship. The boat was no where to be seen, with only remnants of the wood still floating among the waves. He sat there on the shore and waited. The sun was falling behind the trees when he felt his presence standing behind him.

"Please tell me that it's just a coincidence that I find you on the island that just killed a Celestial Dragon." Garp turned around. The man he was faced with was as large as him. A large black afro adorned his head and a long beard breaded flowed down to his chest.

"Admiral Sengoku." Garp said wearily to his old friend. "Lovely day it's been hasn't it." The man gritted his teeth and Garp laughed.

"This isn't the time for pleasantries Garp. The Celestial Dragons have been breathing down my back for vengeance on the one who destroyed their ship and sent me here to clean it up." The man gritted his teeth in annoyance. "So why are you here, I heard you were on leave."

"Yeah this is my choice of vacation." Garp laughter died out. "It was me."

Sengoku's eyes widen. "You destroyed the ship?"

"Who else in the East Blue would be strong enough." Garp said. "Don't bother asking me why either. I can't give you a reason that you would accept."

"This puts us in a very peculiar situation Garp." Sengoku seethed. "You always cause problems that I have to deal with you know?" Garp chuckled.

"So what are you going to do? Take me in?"

"I should." Sengoku said. "But you already know that I can't do that. The 'Hero of the Marines' arrested for destroying a Celestial Dragon. The news would start a wild fire that we couldn't dare hope to control."

"Bwhaha. Yeah that would look pretty bad wouldn't it." Garp said and turned to Sengoku.

"Theirs only one way out. Somebody must take the blame. We'll say it was some pirates that are now at the bottom of the Ocean."

"Pirates killing Celestial Dragons now?" Garp mused the idea. "That will cause a wild fire of its own."

"Yes but it will be more controllable." Sengoku sighed. "Now what do I do with you?"

"Nothing. I am going to disappear." Garp said seriously. Sengoku eyes widen. "I can't return to the marines. It used to be so easy for me to ignore the corruption, but now its been rubbed in my face and I won't be able to forget about it. This is my resignation Sengoku. Weather you try to stop me or not, I am leaving."

Garp began to walk. The moment he stood side by side Sengoku put a hand on his shoulder.

"If this ever comes to light, I won't be able to protect you, not if you aren't with us." Garp nodded and walked away. This would be the day that the Marine Hero disappeared from the world. The Day a Celestial Dragon was killed. The day the marines tightened their ropes around the neck of all Pirates.

* * *

 **Well, Their you have it! I hate that I put Sabo with Dragon like Canon tbh, but I think it needed to be that way. Anywho, Not my best but this is a story I want out there! Hope you all enjoyed. Next Chapter Luffy sets Sail!**

 **OH! Also I used this -**

 **/threads/the-ultimate-one-piece-timeline.27363/**

 **\- as my timeline. Since it doesn't say when Sengoku is Promoted to Fleet Admiral I get to play around with it. Assume he is promoted from sometime this point to when Luffy leaves.**

 **Difference so far:**

 **Luffy uses Haki accidentally - Shanks teaches luffy - Garp returns for two years - Training in Haki for all three - Bluejam thwarted - Celestial Dragon killed - Sabo avoids head trauma - Sengoku tells the world Pirates are the cause of the death - ?**


End file.
